


as we dream by the fire

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes' Beagle, Alex Manes' Cabin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Manes, Bottom Michael Guerin, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Handprint, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Alex Manes, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alex Manes, Top Michael Guerin, mentions of Isobel Evans/Gregory Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Everything is better now that Alex Manes gets to come home to Michael Guerin.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110
Collections: 12 Days Of Malex 2020





	as we dream by the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmiceverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/gifts).



> Jess, you wanted established relationship fluff, smut by the fire, and a little bit of sci-fi. I hope you enjoy this. I love you, and was so excited to get an excuse to give you some flirst!
> 
> Also, I may have taken back the cabin and stolen Buffy. ;)

Alex can’t help but smile when he returns home to find the walkway clear, in spite of the snow storm they’d had. The cabin is lit up, looking warm and inviting in a way it never had when it was just him living there. He’s had a long day at work, but it’s been made easier knowing he gets to come home to Michael.

He carefully makes his way up the stairs and to the door, opening it to find that Michael has been very busy since he left this morning. There’s a tree in the corner, already decorated, and strings of twinkly lights are spread across the living room, stuck to the ceiling. That and the fire give it a warm, welcoming glow.

He quickly closes the door behind him when he hears Buffy’s nails clacking on the hardwood floor as she waddles toward him. He is quick to give her what she wants, bending down and picking her up, asking softly, “Wanna go find your dad?”

The clattering sound from the kitchen tells him exactly where to look. He slowly walks over there, pausing in the doorway to enjoy the sight of Michael bent over and checking whatever is in the oven, jeans hugging the curve of his ass.

“How did your exam go?” Alex asks. He’s so proud of Michael, that he’s working so hard to make his life what he wants it to be, that he’s going after the degree he needs to do what he wants with his life, now that he’s decided to make earth his home. Now that he’s decided to build a home with _Alex._

Michael straightens, closes the oven, and turns around, a smile already on his face.as he crosses the kitchen to meet Alex.

Michael’s touch is gentle as he cups Alex’s jaw, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He only pulls away a few inches before saying, “Aced it. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Wanna change into something more comfortable?”

Alex nods, moving in to claim another kiss, enjoying the way the rough scrape of Michael’s stubble combines with the softness of his touch. And then he lets Michael return his attention to the stove before he sets Buffy down and turns to head toward the bedroom he and Michael share.

His favorite pair of sweatpants are already laid out on the bed, along with one of Michael’s hoodies, so Alex doesn’t spend any time looking for clothes. He just sits on the edge of his bed and carefully removes his uniform, folding it before he places it on the bed next to him. He keeps his prosthetic on, more for ease of movement than anything else and pulls the sweatpants on over it, enjoying how soft they are. Then he grabs Michael’s black UNM hoodie, lifting it to his face to inhale the scent of rain clinging to the fabric. He smiles at the thought that Michael probably wore it all day just so it would smell like him, just so Alex could wear it and draw comfort from the smell.

Alex puts the hoodie on and places his uniform on top of the clothing basket before heading toward the door, turning off the bedroom light, and going back toward the kitchen.

When he reaches the living room, he finds Michael already heading out of the kitchen, plates in his hands, glasses of water floating in front of him. The glasses land on the coffee table moments before Michael sets the plates down.

“Thank you,” Alex says, sitting on the couch next to Michael, smiling at the way Michael presses right up next to him even though there’s plenty of room.

“For what?” Michael asks, already picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth.

“Dinner? Shoveling all that snow? Decorating the place? It looks amazing, by the way. Taking care of me the way you do?” Alex replies, finally taking a bite of the burger Michael made for him.

Michael finishes chewing and swallowing the bite he takes of his own burger before he answers with a shrug, “Had the day off. Needed something to do. And I know how busy you’ve been at work.”

He really has been busy with work, barely finding enough time to come home and sleep, much less time to spend with Michael, outside of curling up beside him in bed every night. Michael hasn’t once complained about it and Alex knows he needs to find a way to make it up to him. “Well, you have me all weekend,” he offers. “How do you want to spend it?”

Michael just smirks at him, looking him up and down, gaze heated. And then, much to his surprise, “Wanna go stargazing?”

Alex smiles at the thought, all the nights they spent in the back of Michael’s truck when they were teenagers, looking up at the stars as they caught their breath, hands exploring each other’s bodies even after they were spent. “As long as you promise to keep me warm,” he answers with a smile. Really, it’s far too cold for it, but, if that’s what Michael wants, well, Alex will give it to him.

Michael gestures up at the ceiling and Alex looks up, gasping at the way the lights seem to be organized into constellations that Alex recognizes all too well from all the nights he’s gone stargazing in Michael’s truck. “It’s too cold to take you stargazing outside, so-”

“You brought the stars to me,” Alex breathes, awed.

“Yeah. Figured as soon as you had some time off, we could curl up in front of the fire together? If you’d like?”

“I’d like,” Alex grins in response, pulling Michael in for a kiss, fingers tangling in Michael’s soft curls. He can feel Michael’s smile against his mouth for a moment before he’s being pressed back against the couch and one of Michael’s hands is sliding under his shirt, fingers brushing over his skin.

Alex reaches one hand down, unzipping Michael’s jeans and reaching inside, unsurprised to find he isn’t wearing boxers. He wraps his hand around Michael’s dick, feeling it get harder in his grasp.

Michael lets out a whine against Alex’s mouth, his hips moving against Alex’s hand. Alex takes his time, thumb brushing over the head of Michael’s cock, fingers sliding up and down the base.

Michael’s kisses become more desperate as Alex’s hand moves up and down. He twists his wrist as best as he can at this awkward angle, pulling a moan out from between Michael’s lips.

Alex knows it’s been too long since he’s touched Michael like this, since he’s had the time for much more than work and sleep, so he plans to make up for lost time tonight, to make it up to Michael.

“Oh, fuck, _Alex_ ,” Michael cries out, pulling away from Alex’s lips to bury his face against Alex’s neck. Alex can feel his hot breath, coming in desperate pants against his skin, little whining noises escaping him, turning louder, into moans.

And then Michael’s hips are stuttering against his hand and he’s coming, making a mess of his jeans. But he doesn’t seem to mind, merely rolling to the side as he collapses, taking his weight off of Alex and pulling Alex with him.

Alex just brushes Michael’s curls as he catches his breath. And then, finally, Michael asks, “What was that for?”

“For being you,” Alex replies, kissing him again. “For loving me the way you do. For being the best man I know.” He pauses before adding, “And because I wanted to.”

Michael shrugs, “Just glad you let me love you.” He pauses for a moment, smile turning into a smirk, “Speaking of ‘loving you’...”

“Later,” Alex smiles, brushing Michael’s jaw with his thumb. “We should finish dinner before it gets _too_ cold.”

Michael laughs, sitting up and then standing. “Be right back.”

Alex nods, going to the kitchen to wash his own hands before returning to his dinner.

Not that much later, Michael is back, dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and carrying a bunch of blankets and pillows. He sets them aside, finishing dinner first.

Alex slowly works on eating his burger and pretends not to notice Michael sneaking bites of food to Buffy who always seems to know to lay at Michael’s feet when they eat.

And then, after they’re done, Alex watches as Michael arranges the pillows and blankets in front of the fire, making a comfortable nest of sorts for the pair of them.

Alex grabs their plates and takes them to the kitchen, loading things into their dishwasher as Michael works.

When he returns to the living room, Buffy is already curled up and snoring on her bed, happy and full from the second supper Michael provided her. Michael is finished with his project, quickly jumping to his feet, rushing over to Alex, and taking his hand.

Alex smiles at the way Michael pulls him toward the nest of blankets and pillows, letting Michael help him get down on the floor in front of the crackling fire.

He lays back, looking up at the ceiling, Michael’s hand still in his. Michael intertwines their fingers and lifts their joined hands up to his lips, giving the back of Alex’s hand a feather-light kiss.

“Thank you,” Alex says softly. “For all of this. For being you. I still don’t know how I got this lucky,” he admits.

“You want to get lucky again?” Michael asks and Alex can hear the smirk in his voice, knows exactly the look he has on his face.

Alex laughs and turns to face Michael, who is already looking at him, a fond expression on his face.

Alex takes his time, taking in the man he loves. The messy curls, the warm whiskey colored eyes, the slightly crooked nose and full lips. He’s gorgeous. And, for some reason, he loves Alex. He’s chosen Alex, in spite of everything.

“I love you, you know,” Alex finally says.

Michael’s entire face seems to light up at that, just like it does every time Alex says it. And then, “I love you too.”

Alex smiles in response before leaning in and pressing his lips to Michael’s.

Their kisses start out gentle, soft, hands brushing over clothes, mouths just tasting each other. Michael presses Alex onto his back and Alex pulls him on top of him, legs parting for Michael to settle between them.

He can feel Michael’s rough fingertips just brushing against his jaw, his warmth on top of him, and Alex feels _safe_ and _loved_ and _home_ the way he never has anywhere else. Nowhere but with this man in his arms.

Michael’s kisses are addictive and Alex can’t help but chase his mouth as he pulls away, just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. And then his lips are against Alex’s again, exactly where he wants them.

Alex lets himself trace his fingers down Michael’s back, marveling at the way Michael shivers at his touch. He reaches further, under the edge of Michael’s boxers, tracing over the cleft of his ass.

Michael’s hips press further against his own in response, his hard length pressing against Alex’s, that pressure and friction he desperately wants more of.

And then Michael’s fingers are reaching under his hoodie, pulling it up, helping Alex get it off, before tossing it aside and out of the way, his hands and mouth already exploring Alex’s bare chest.

Alex lets out a moan as Michael takes one of his nipples into his mouth, teeth scraping against sensitive skin before his tongue circles it.

Alex presses his hips upward, grinding against Michael, desperate to urge him onward, but Michael seems happy to take his time, one hand tracing Alex’s muscles, tracing down to the edge of his sweatpants but not quite dipping under, mouth following the same path.

The firelight gives Michael’s skin a golden glow, only making him look more handsome when he pulls away, his look almost questioning and Alex can only nod, can only agree to give Michael whatever he wants.

And Michael dives back down, pulling Alex’s sweatpants off quickly. His eyes are on Alex’s cock like it’s some delicious treat, like he can’t wait to get his mouth on him.

“Later,” Alex promises, smiling when Michael looks up at him. “I want you inside of me first.”

Michael nods, moving his attention downward again. His fingers are gentle on Alex’s leg as he removes his prosthetic, setting it, the sock, and the liner aside, leaving Alex completely bare on the soft pile of blankets. Michael looks at Alex like he’s something precious, like he’s a gift he can’t believe he gets to have. “You’re beautiful,” he breathes.

Alex’s breath catches at that and he wants to tell Michael no, that Michael is the beautiful one, but then Michael’s mouth is on him, tongue swiping over the head of his cock, and he’s letting out a strangled moan.

He can hear the cap of the lube bottle popping open and then, what feels like moments later, Michael is guiding his hips upward, hooking his knees over his shoulders, and he feels one finger circling his hole.

He forces himself to stay as still as he can as Michael takes his time, sliding one finger in and out. His legs are shaking by the time Michael eases a second finger in, so gently and carefully, as if he’s fragile, breakable, something to be cared for.

It feels like an eternity before Michael is sliding three fingers in and out of him, scissoring them, brushing against his prostate just to tease. And then, finally, withdrawing, coating his length with lube and moving upward.

Alex hooks his knees over Michael’s hips as best he can as Michael guides himself slowly into Alex, stilling when he’s in him to the hilt.

Alex reaches up, letting his fingers tangle in Michael’s hair, pulling him down for a desperate, hungry kiss, before Michael starts moving slowly, taking his time, Alex moving with him.

Michael pulls away and those beautiful eyes are on Alex’s, so full of love and desire and it takes Alex’s breath away.

Then Michael is pushing against his prostate and Alex moans, hands desperately moving down Michael’s back, fingernails digging to his skin, trying to urge him to move faster, harder, as he relentlessly drives Alex toward that edge.

And then Michael is reaching between them, his eyes still on Alex’s as his hand wraps around Alex’s length, moving in time with his thrusts and Alex is shouting as he comes, spilling all over the both of them.

Michael pauses, but Alex rocks his hips, urging him onward, continuing to move until Michael is coming inside of him and collapsing on his chest, rolling to the side, pulling Alex with him, so that Alex is laying on top of him.

Michael’s hands are gentle, moving up and down his back as they both catch their breath. “Wow, that was…”

“It always is,” Alex replies with a smile. “As long as it’s with you.”

“Can we just spend Christmas like this? You and me in front of the fire? No clothes allowed?” Michael asks.

“I would love that,” Alex replies. “But I think your sister wouldn’t even hesitate before busting in here and dragging us to her party. Clothed or not.”

“You’re probably right,” Michael grumbles.

“If you behave yourself, I’ll make sure you’re rewarded,” Alex teases, already thinking of places in Isobel’s home they can sneak off to for a quickie.

“Deal,” Michael replies.

When Michael starts to move, Alex rolls off of him, laying back against the soft blankets again.

Michael leans over to press a quick kiss against Alex’s lips before promising, “I’ll be right back,” and standing.

Alex lets his eyes sweep over Michael as he walks away, appreciating the strong muscles of his back, his rounded ass and the way it moves when he walks, the muscular thighs and calves, all glowing in the light of the fire.

He relaxes back against the blankets, looking up at the lights arranged on the ceiling. They’re smaller, prettier than the ones at the UFO Emporium, but it still reminds him of them, of that day Michael kissed him for the first time.

Alex sits up again when he hears Michael’s bare feet on the hardwood floor. He looks delicious, that chiseled chest covered in hair trailing downward toward his gorgeous cock.

“Like what you see?” Michael gives him a teasing grin before lowering himself to the blanket, using a damp rag to clean Alex up, following that with a towel before tossing them aside. It’s only then that Alex notices what he’s holding in his other hand, too distracted by _Michael_ to notice anything else.

“Did you make cookies?” Alex asks, eyes on the ziplock bag Michael has in hand. It’s filled with what look like gingersnaps.

Michael shoves one in his mouth before answering around it, “Nope. Gregory stopped by and dropped them off. Guess he was on his way to visit Isobel. Said something about us being future brother-in-laws. You think he and Isobel are that serious?”

Alex shrugs, reaching for the bag and taking it from Michael as Michael sits, reaching in for a cookie of his own. “It’s pretty new. I know Gregory thinks she’s amazing and everything.” He takes a breath, looking at Michael who is busy rearranging the blankets around him, before he says, “I actually think he was talking about us.”

Michael’s head jerks up and his eyes meet Alex’s. “You’d really want to marry me someday?”

Alex scoots closer, grabbing Michael’s hand in his, “I thought we both knew that’s where we’re heading.”

Michael’s entire face lights up, food forgotten as he presses Alex back against the blankets, lips pressing against his. He pulls away just a couple of inches and Alex opens his eyes to find Michael looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the universe. Michael’s thumb is stroking against his jaw. He doesn’t speak at first, just watches Alex silently for a long time. And then, “There’s something I wanted to try. If you’re okay with it?”

Alex nods, reaching up to brush Michael’s curls out of his eyes.

“I’ve been practicing the whole handprint thing and, well, I was thinking… There’s no one else I’d want to share it with. If you want.”

Alex can’t quite find the words to explain how much Michael’s trust in him means to him, so he just reaches for the hand that’s on his jaw and slowly moves it, pressing it against his chest, “Yes.”

“Yeah?” Michael grins.

“Yes,” Alex smiles at him. “Want to try now?”

Michael nods quickly, moving his hand back up to cup Alex’s jaw and lean in for another quick kiss. And then Alex feels Michael’s hand moving down his neck to his chest, resting over his heart.

Michael pulls away far enough to meet Alex’s eyes and Alex keeps his eyes on Michael’s, even as he feels the warmth from Michael’s hand grow.

He feels it slowly at first, just love washing over him, washing _through_ him, filling all the cracks in his soul. Slow at first and then overwhelming.

Before he realizes it, Michael’s hands are on his face, gently wiping away tears that he hadn’t even known he was crying.

When he’s finally able to speak, Alex asks, “You really feel that way about me?”

Michael nods, smiling down at him, tears in his eyes as well.

Alex reaches up, pressing his hand against Michael’s chest, over his heart, “I wish I could show you how much I love you.”

Michael’s smile turns into a grin. “You do. Every day.” He presses his hand back against Alex’s chest. “You do.”

And then Michael floods Alex with his memories. He sees himself when he was a teenager, playing his guitar, the very guitar Michael had later stolen, in the music room. And he feels Michael’s wonder. He sees himself walking away after offering the shed to Michael and he feels Michael’s surprise and confusion, feels it change to awe and love when Alex hands him his brother’s guitar. He feels that love settle in his chest when Michael smiles at him in the UFO Emporium, going in for a second kiss.

And then memory after memory, filled with love and acceptance and wonder all at once.

When Michael is done showing him everything, he asks, “Do you see now? How you gave me love and kindness, how you showed me what it looks like? How wonderful your species can be?”

Alex nods, pulling him in for a hug, burying his face against Michael’s neck, “I love you so much more than I could ever show.”

They just hold each other like that for a long time, eventually settling back on the mess of blankets again, side by side, hand in hand, looking up at the lights.

Eventually, Alex moves to his side and turns his attention back to Michael, pressing a kiss against his shoulder before saying, “I think you promised to ravish me again.”

Michael just laughs, pulling Alex closer, pulling him on top of him, pressing his lips against Alex’s.

They take their time, just kissing, gently at first, eventually growing more needy and insistent as Michael’s hips start moving against Alex’s own.

He can feel Michael growing hard against him, can feel himself doing the same in response.

And then Michael is flipping him onto his back, pressing one more kiss against his lips before reaching for the lube.

His eyes are dark and hooded, so warm and beautiful, focused on Alex’s as he lifts himself off Alex just slightly, coating his fingers with lube.

Alex watches as Michael slides one finger against his own rim, pressing it inside of himself. He is always beautiful, but it’s overwhelming, watching him lit up by the firelight, dick hard, eyes on Alex, working himself open.

Alex sits up, leaning forward to touch, wrapping one hand around Michael’s cock, sliding slowly over Michael’s sensitive skin.

Michael lets out a whimper of pleasure and Alex leans forward further, pressing a kiss against his stomach.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes, delighting in the way Michael’s breath catches at the words. He can feel that overwhelming love and desire, both from himself and from Michael and part of him wants to just flip Michael over and take him apart against the blankets. But this is what Michael wants and Alex is content to give him that, to watch him get himself ready, to let him take the lead tonight.

And then Michael is moving, lifting up and moving closer, lowering himself down and guiding Alex inside him.

Michael’s eyes are closed, his mouth open, his forehead pressed against Alex’s as he adjusts. And Alex just watches, lets him take his time, no matter how hard it is to hold still when he’s inside of Michael.

Michael starts moving slowly, eyes opening and meeting Alex’s. It’s rare for him to take his time like this. Usually Alex is the one frustrating him by taking things slowly, but Michael seems happy to keep moving slowly, letting out little whines every time his hips meet Alex’s. “Oh, fuck, Alex,” he finally says. “Feels so good.”

And Alex can feel it himself, can feel that pleasure building slowly. And it doesn’t matter whether what he’s feeling is his own pleasure or Michael’s. Or if it’s both of theirs.

Michael’s hands are on his shoulders, digging into his skin, holding on tightly as he moves. Alex moves one of his own hands to Michael’s back, holding him steady as he wraps his other hand around Michael’s cock, letting Michael fuck into it as he rides Alex’s cock.

Alex adjusts just a fraction, changing the position of his hips just a tiny bit and Michael cries out with pleasure that Alex can feel like it’s his own.

Michael’s movements are faster, desperate, until he’s flying over the edge, pulling Alex with him as he comes all over them both.

Alex somehow has the presence of mind to reach out for the rag and towel Michael set aside earlier, cleaning the both of them up before pulling Michael to collapse on top of him, just holding him while they both catch their breath and come back to the world around them.

Eventually, Michael moves, only going far enough to lay down next to Alex, arms still pressed together, his hand sliding into Alex’s.

Alex smiles as Michael lifts their joined hands, pointing at patterns of lights on the ceiling, telling him about the constellation they’re modeled after. He tries to listen, tries to focus on what Michael’s saying, but it’s not long before he’s drifting off to the comforting sound of Michael’s voice, the warmth of his body beside him, and the feeling of Michael’s love for him washing over him.


End file.
